My Little Sister is Kuroko Tetsuna Chan!
by Evamaru
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Tetsuna masih ingin menggunakan marga lamanya. Apalagi Seijurou, tak menyadari kalau Tetsuna berada di dalam Bathup dan asal main masuk saja. /Bad Summary/Sorry4lateUpdate!/AkashixFem!Kuroko/WARNING!Didalem/RnR?
1. Prologue

HOLA!

Akhirnya saya bisa juga menulis project fanfic ini (TT_TT) *terharu* Setelah mati-matian melawan Titan UN setinggi kertas A4 dengan alat manuver 2B faberkastel /Udeh

Ini adalah fic fandom kurobas pertama saya. NYAHA HA HA! Awalnya ane mau buat Harem!Kuroko bergenre Yaoi. Tapi, gara2 banyak kejadian homosexsual diberita atas kasus di berbagai daerah di indonesia membuat moodku menjadi hilang. Saya juga turut prihatin dan tak mau menistai para uke dulu untuk diicipi oleh para seme (Kagi : APA HUBUNGANNYA PE'A)

Jadi, *ehem* Kali ini ane mau fakum dulu dari yaoi-yaoian. Ntar lanjutin Habis puasa *Senyum nistah* JADI JADI JADI, VERSI GENDERBENDERNYA KUROKO DULU YAH YAH YAH MUACH! (Ok! Reader ku tercintah boleh muntah *dilempar sendal sama kagi*)

Saya gak mau basa-basi lagi! Langsung saja ya dari pada kalian enek denger pembukaanku yang super alayh ini! *digevlak*

Ok! Douzo, READER-TACHI NE!

* * *

ooOooOooOoo

**-MY LITTLE SISTER IS KUROKO TETSUNA-CHAN!-**

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Story : Evamaru

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rated : T – M(?)

WARNING! : OOC, Alur maju mundur(?), Tanpa EYEDE, Bahasa campur-campur, Character dari anime lain yang numpang lewat jadi figuran (GEPLAK!) Dll. INGAT! Karakter disini bukan punya saya (udeh tau) Sebenernya sih saya pengen memiliki semua karekter ini tapi takut dipeggal kepalanya oleh Tuan Tadoshi *Plak*

ooOooOoo

* * *

.

Prologue : She is Kuroko Tetsuna

.

.

ooOoo

_"Ini untuk ku?" ia mengagguk perlahan. Ku perhatikan gelang rangkai batu2 kecil berwarna hitam dan biru yang mengkilap. Gelang ini sama dengan gelang yang berada di tangannya. Memang kebesaran._

_"Terima kasih ya! Aku senang berkunjung di desamu. Semoga kita dapat bersahabat dan bertemu kembali." Pria kecil bersurai baby blue itu tersenyum kecil dan kami berduapun mengaitkan kelingking._

ooOoo

Pipip…pipip…pip…pip

Kedua kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Sementara tanganku sibuk mencari-cari tombol jam digitalku. Heterochome milikku menangkap samar-samar keadaan di rungan ini.

"Kh! Masih jam 5 pagi!" ingin sekali rasanya menarik selimut kembali karena masuk sekolah itu jam 8 pagi.

Namun, semua ketenanganku itu terganggu ketika ku dengar suara ketukan dari pintu.

Tok…tok…tok…

JLEBBB!

KAMPRET SANGAT!

Gunting itu dengan indah menancap di pintu dimana orang itu mengetuknya.

"PERGI! Aku akan bangun sejam lagi!" aku melemparkan salah satu gunting yang memang sudah disediakan di meja samping kasurku. Problem?

"Tapi tuan muda, ayah dan ibu baru saja pulang. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anda karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin dibicarakan dengan anda."

JLEBB!

"Tentang apa sih?" Aku melemparkan gunting lagi. Setengah mataku hampir tertutup.

"Saudara angkat anda tuan."

Mataku kembali terbuka. Kali ini mungkin lebih lebar. Adik angkat? Sepertinya aku tak pernah mendengar kata-kata adik angakat kecuali judul-judul sinetron yang pernah ibu tonton. Ya, Adik Angkat Naik Haji, Diam Diam Suka Adik angkat, dan Ganteng-Ganteng Adik Angkat. Ok, itu ngawur. Sebenarnya aku juga gak mau ngikutin skrip aneh ini dan ingin sekali melemparkan gunting kepada sang author berharap menancap di kepalanya *Ngelirik author di back stage* (Author : NGGGAK! DAN JANGAN LU BONGKAR PE- HIYYY! OKEOKE! JANGAN LEMPAR TUH GUNTING KEARAH GUA QAQ!)

JLEBB! Aku kembali melempar gunting ketiga "Maksudmu?"

"Nyonya, ibu an-"

"Sudah tau dia ibuku!"

"Maaf. Nyonya dan Tuan mengadopsi seseo-"

"Yaiyalah! Masa kucing!"

"Maafkan hamba. Mereka membawa gadis mungkin seusia anda untuk dijadikan anak."

JLEBB! Gunting ke-empat ku lemparkan lagi. (Gile nih bocah! Gunting lu berapa sei? -_-)

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Tapi Tuan muda, kalau anda tak turun kebawah sekarang, Ayah anda akan marah dan membakar habis seluruh koleksi gunting anda. Perintah ini Absolute revo!"

Aku menggerang dan menarik diri dari kasurku. Plis deh! rempong banget sih nyokap bokap gua! segala mau adopsi anak pake bangunin gua lagi! bobok manis ku kan jadi terganggu! (Seijuro : *Lempar gunting ke author* EH, PE'A! Kenapa gua jadi OOC gini? | Author : *ngindar* a-ampun! )

Merasa belum puas, akupun melemparkan gunting terakhirku. JLEEBB! "IYA-IYA!"Ujarku sedikit berteriak.

Setelah mendengar suara kaki yang mulai menjauh, segeraku gerakan badanku menuju kamar mandi ya tentu saja untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi. Lihat! Kupandang cermin yang memantulkan diriku. Asoy! Gua kok ganteng banget ya? Pantes para cewek-cewek terlena dengan pesona ku. Tak hanya wajah, tubuhku yang six pack ini mungkin jadi daya tarikku juga! Ok, gua ke-PEDE-an.

Ku basuh muka ku dengan air yang mengucur dari keran. Rasanya segar dan mulai menghilangkan iblis kantuk yang bertengger pada bahu ku. Sambil menggosok gigi, aku menyisir rambutku sampai benar-benar rapi. Aku baru merasa kalo jidatku memang agak jenong. Salahku juga sih! Waktu potong poni hanya sekedar menggunakan perasaan dan benda keberuntungan gunting milik shintaro. Harusnya waktu itu aku tak terburu-buru dan memotong rambut di tukang cukur elit langganan ku.

Aku menyengir dan menunjukan deretan gigiku yang rapi dan bersih seraya meletakan kembali sikat gigiku. Setelah merasa nyawaku telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, hanya dengan menggunakan kaos oblong putih dan celana pendek longgar yang kugenakan waktu tidur tadi, aku pun berjalan menuju lantai dasar dimana kedua orang tua ku menunggu ku.

**ooOoo**

"Ah! Seijuurou, sini nak!" Ayah menyuruhku untuk mendekat kearahnya dan aku hanya menurut.

"Ara, ara! Sei, kenapa kau hanya menggunakan kaos oblong dan celana longgar saja? Kau tak malu berhadapan dengan kedua orang tuamu dengan penampilan seperti itu? Dasar!" kritik inu. Ia menyibakan rambut panjangnya yang teruai.

Dengan malas, aku hanya memutarkan kedua bola mataku dan duduk di sofa yang berada di samping ayah.

"Jadi?"

"Begini nak, ibumu mau mengadopsi seorang anak. Ia seumuran denganmu. Sebenarnya ayah juga kaget karena tiba-tiba ibumu meminta paksa untuk mengadopsi anak itu. Ntah kenapa yang jelas ayah takut pada ibumu. Kalau ayah menolak, ibumu akan memotong habis kejantanan ayah dengan pisau dapur dapur miliknya." Ayah sedikit gemetar lalu melirik ke arah ibu yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Itu masalah ayah. Bukan masalah ku! Lagi pula apa hubungannya dengan ku? Kalau mau adopsi ya adopsi saja!"

"Kau tidak keberatan Sei?" tanya ibu.

"Sebelum itu, dimana sosok anak yang mau kalian adopsi? Masih di panti asuhan?"

Ayah dan ibu saling berpandangan dan mengerjapkan kedua bola mata. Ok, terjadi awkward moment sesaat sampai ibu membuka kedua belah bibirnya.

"Kau tidak sadar sama sekali? Kata-katamu juga kenapa kasar sekali sih? Sudah jelas orangnya ada disampingmu! Ibu kira kau sudah menyadarinya makanya ibu diam saja."

Eh? Disamping ku?

"E-eto, go-gomen ne!"

Terdengar suara gadis tepat disampingku dan membuatku refleks untuk menengok kearahnya.

"Ah! Maa-?!"

Mataku membulat seketika. Ku perhatikan gadis itu secara seksama. Rambut bersurai baby blue sebahu, dengan kulit putih yang agak pucat. Bola matanya bulat bewarna biru langit. Tubuhnya langsing, dan ia terus menunduk kebawah.

Baru pertama kali bertemu reaksiku sudah begini. Tanpa sadar ternyata mulutku ternganga sampai sebuah pisau melesat tepat di depan wajahku.

"Sudah selesai terpukaunya?jangan sampai kau berpikiran kotor ya! Dia gadis yang sangat polos dan juga calon adik mu."senyum ibu.

Aku tersadar dan menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba menyadarkan diri. Kenapa dari tadi aku tak menyadarinya? Keberadaannya tipis sekali!

"Di-dia siapa? Datang dari mana?"

"Perkenalkan, dia Kuroko Tetsuna. Dia dari desa yang berada di fukushima. Mulai sekarang ia kan menjadi adikumu."

"Kenapa ibu tiba-tiba ingin mengadoopsinya?"

Ibu menyeruput tehnya dan menarik nafas perlahan.

"Saat ibu dan ayah menginap di penginapan di desa untuk masalah bisnis perkebunan, ibu menemukan gadis yang imut ini. Ia bekerja di penginapan tersebut. Entah kenapa ibu jadi tertarik kepadanya dan ingin menjadikannya seorang anak. Habis ibu ingin punya anak perempuan sih! Tapi malah lahirnya kamu."

JLLEEBB! Terasa gunting yang telah ku lemparkan dan menancap pada pintu kamarku tersebut kembali lagi kearahku dan menusuk hatiku. Aku anak yang nggak diharapkan ya?

"Bercanda! Sei! Ibu memang menginginkan anak laki-laki kok! Tapi, kali ini ibu mau anak perempuan. Makanya ibu mau mengadopsi Tetsuna. Dia sudah imut, pandai memasak, sopan santun, rajin, tekun, santun, dan baik pula. Benar-benar kriteria anak yang pantas masuk ke keluarga Akashi!" ucap ibu dengan semangat. Aku hanya menarik nafas.

"Lalu, apakah kedua orang tuanya tidak keberatan?"

"Tetsuna –san sudah tak memiliki kedua orang tua. Orang tuanya meninggal akibat kebakaran rumahnya yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Kini, ia hanya tinggal dengan paman dan bibi pemilik penginapan onsen. Awalnya, mereka keberatan jika Tetsuna kami adopsi sebagai anak karena mereka sudah menganggap tetsuna sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka bersama ke-7 orang anaknya yang cowok semua. Dari sanalah ibu mulai khawatir dengan Tetsuna. Takut ia diapa-apakan dan memohon-mohon sambil menodongkan pisau dapur pada paman dan bibi itu dan berjanji akan mencerahkan masa depan tetsuna. Setelah berpikir matang-matang sampai hampir gosong, mereka pun mengizinkan untuk mengadopsi Tetsuna." Terang ayah seterang kepala Mario Teguh.

"Kenpa aku harus menerima gadis kampung ini sebagai adik-ku?"

Muncul perempatan di kepala ibu.

"PERINTAH INI ABSOLUTE! Bagaimana pun juga kau harus menganggap Tetsuna sebagai adikmu." Senyum ibu dengan licik sambil mengeluarkan pisau dapur.

"Lagipula kau kan sendirian dirumah, hanya bersama Pak Wataru, pelayanmu, Bibi Sakamoto, maid disisni, Pak Takeshi sopirmu, dan Hanamura chef disini. Kau gak merasa kesepian? Dengan adanya Tetsuna ia mungkin bisa mewarnai kediaman keluarga akashi ini. Iya kan Tetsuna-san? Hei, ucapkan sesuatu dong." Ujar ayah.

"I-iya. Sa-salam kenal Akashi Seijurou-kun. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Tetsuna dengan lembut.

"Ara ara! Tetsuna-chan, kamu tak perlu malu begitu! Sebentar lagi kau kan jadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Santai saja! Tak usah kaku." Ibu kembali menyibakan rambut panjangnya.

"Salam kenal, Tetsuna. Maaf aku kasar padamu." Aku menyondorkan tanganku padanya. Dengan sedikit malu-malu, iapun menjabat tanganku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nah, Tetsuna-chan! Mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akashi. Kami akan segera mengubah margamu nanti. Nanti, kau juga akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Sei di SMA TEIKO. Kami sudah mengurus semuanya dan seragamnya pun sudah disediakan." Ibu bernajak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju arah Tetsuna seraya memeluknya.

" Sekarang kau istirahat dulu saja. Kamar mu ada di lantai 2 tepat di depan kamar Seijurou. Itu tadinya adalah kamar tamu tapi sekarang itu jadi kamarmu. Biar Bibi Sakamoto yang membantumu nanti. Juga Seijurou, antarkan juga Tetsuna-san kekamarnya agar kalian semakin akrab." Ayah meletakan cangkir kopinya.

"Baik ayah. Tetsuna, kau mau istirahat sekarang? Ayo kuantarkan!" Kataku dan menjulurkan tangan untuk mendampingi Tetsuna.

"U-Un" Ia meraih tangan ku dan berdiri. Ibu tersenyum puas melihat semua hal yang terjadi.

"Baikalah! Sei, tolong jaga Tetsuna ya!"

"Tanpa disuruh pun, aku akan menjaganya bu! Mulai saat ini, ia adalah adik ku yang berharga!" Seringai ku lalu menatap ke arah Tetsuna. Wajahnya seketika memerah dan hanya menundukan kepalanya.

.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

_"Ayah, sepertinya kita berhasil."_

_"Yah, kau benar! Sepertinya gadis itu memang cocok ya!"_

_"Aku tak sabar menunggu hal yang seharusnya terjadi!"_

_"Itu tak akan lama. Seijurou sepertinya mulai tertarik."_

_._

_._

**_ooOoo_**

"Hei! Tetsuna!"

"I-iya?"

"Kau tidak merasa takut tinggal disini? Kau sudah melihat kelakuan aneh dari keluarga ini kan?"

Tetsuna menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebentar lagi kan aku mulai terbiasa karena aku harus mencoba beradaptasi dengan keluarga Akashi agar bisa menjadi bagian dari ini juga."

"Mungkin nanti kau akan kaget! Karena ayah yang selalu membawa-bawa cutter sebagai mainannya dan ibu yang membawa pisau dapur kemana-mana."

"Ja-jangan-jangan Akashi-kun juga membawa gunting kemana-mana untuk berjaga-jaga?"Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"I-itu, disaku celamu ada gunting."

PLAK! Aku menepuk jidatku. Bodohnya aku buaknnya menaruh gunting terakhir yang tadinya ingin kulemparkan ke pak Wataru yang tadi mengetuk pintu malah ku sakuin.

Kami berdua terus melangkah menuju kamar Tetsuna. Dengan Bibi Sakamoto yang memimpin didepan seraya membawa bawaan Tetsuna.

"Kau tak keberatan saat ibu tiba-tiba ingin menjadikanmu anak dan adik tiriku?"

"A-awalnya aku kaget karena tiba-tiba bibi memintaku untuk menjadi anaknya. Tapi, aku tak bisa menolak. Lagipula, Anda, paman, dan bibi adalah orang baik yang mau menerimaku." Senyum Tetsuna

"Kau cukup menarik." Aku tersenyum. Bukan bukan! Bukan tersenyum mesum! Hanya tersenyum biasa dan bukan senyum licik.

"Nona Tetsuna, disini kamar anda. Mari saya bantu untuk rapi-rapi." Kata bibi Sakamoto.

"Baikalah bibi!"

"Sana kau istarahat dulu! Jam 7 nanti, kita akan sarapan dan berangkat ke sekolah. Akan ku kenalkan kau dengan sekolahku. Tenang-tenang! Aku akan menjagamu kok! Kau tak usah takut." Ucapku lalu mengelus-elus rambut Tetsuna.

"BA-BAIK! Aku a-akan berusaha!" Seru Tetsuna dengan agak semangat.

Khuh! Benar-benar calon adik perempuan yang menarik!

**ooOoo**

**-To Be Continued-**

**ooOoo**

* * *

GHUAAHH! AKHIRNYA KELAR! (QAQ) *update tengah malam*

Maaf ya kalau prologue nya pendek! Tapi tenang, Di chapter satu nanti semuanya akan segera dimulai jadi, para Reader-Tachi harap bersabar ya!

Sebenernya aku bingung, kalau Kuroko masuk ke dalam keluarga Akashi, aku memikirkan agar tetsuna juga memiliki senjata. HUE HUE HEHEHE! *Plak*

Karena Akashi udah paten Gunting, Ayah Akashi yang menggunakan Cutter, dan ibu akashi yang kelihatannya emang rada psikopat yang pake pisau dapur, kira-kira tetsuna cocoknya apa ya?

Saya sudah memikirkan agar tetsuna menggunakan penggaris besi saja agar image imutnya tak ternodai. Atau apa? Menggunakan garpu kesannya seperti kembarannya murasaki. Pake paku dikira kugiko-san ntar *Plak* ada yangpunya ide? Atau tak usah pake senjata?

YOSH! SEKIAN DARIKU MINNA!

**Spoiler!**

_ "Oni-san! Sei-nii, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu?"_

_"AKASHI! SIAPA DIA?!"_

_"Tetsuna-chan, kau petanko ya!"_

_"Benda keberuntungan Sagitarius hari ini adalah rok selutut"_

_"AARRGGG! HENTIKANN!"_

_Next : Chapter 1. Red Devil and Blue Angel_

**ooOoo**

**Mind To Ripiu? (OwO)**

**ooOoo**


	2. Chapter 1 : Red Devil and Blue Angel

Chiwachiwa! (OwO)/

YOSH! Akhirnya bisa juga nulis chapter 2 ini! Karena gak mau basa-basi diawal, silakan nikmati kelanjutan cerita yg rada absurd ini oke?!

Douzo, Reader-tachi!

* * *

ooOooOooOoo

**-MY LITTLE SISTER IS KUROKO TETSUNA-CHAN!-**

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story : Evamaru

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rated : T – M(?)

WARNING! : OOC, Alur maju mundur(?), Tanpa EYEDE, Bahasa campur-campur, Character dari anime lain yang numpang lewat jadi figuran (GEPLAK!) Dll. INGAT! Karakter disini bukan punya saya (udeh tau) Sebenernya sih saya pengen memiliki semua karekter ini tapi takut dipeggal kepalanya oleh Tuan Tadatoshi *Plak*

ooOooOoo

.

.

Chapter 1 : Red Devil & Blue Angel

.

ooOoo

.

_"Suatu saat dengan kebetulan atau sengaja kita pasti akan bertemu lagi"_

_._

ooOoo

"A-ano, A-akashi-kun!"

"Hmm?" aku melirik sebentar kearah surai baby blue tersebut. Ia tampak terlihat kabingungan sementara wajahnya merona dan—

"A-apakah seragam rok ini tak ada yang lebih panjang sedikit? I-ini terlalu pendek untuk ku."

Mataku terpukau dan jantungku berdetak cepat melihat wujud dari Tetsuna. Ia sangat cantik dan imut sekali menggenakan seragam setelan dari SMA Teiko. Kemeja putih, pita merah, almamater hitam yang pas badan, serta rok lipat-lipat 'ehem' yang memang sangat pendek bewarna hitam. Semua itu sangat cocok sekali dengan lekuk tubuh Tetsuna. Aku yakin, ibu sengaja memilihkan baju yang pas badan untuknya.

"A-akashi-kun!"

Ah, aku terbangun dari lamunanku. Tampak tetsuna sedang mencoba menarik-narik rok bagian bawahnya.

"Itu pantas untukmu kok! Kau tak usah malu begitu. Cepat duduk! Kita akan ke sekolah sebentar lagi." Aku mencoba menyembunyikan wajahku dari semburat merah sialan ini.

"Ta-tapi aku malu! Ka-kalo begini, celana dalam ku bisa kelihatan."

Aku menghela nafas sesaat dan meletakan sendok dan garpu, lalu beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan menuju Tetsuna.

"Sudahlah! Apapun yang kukatakan, itu Absolute. Jadi, sekarang kau lebih baik makan terlebih dahulu. Masalah celana dalam mu kelihatan atau nggak, itu belakangan. Biar kucukil mata orang itu jika berani mengintip celana dalam mu." Kedua tanganku memegang masing-masing pundak Tetsuna dan menggiringnya ke meja makan.

"I-Itu be-berlebihan." Protes Tetsuna sementara wajahnya semakin memerah mendengar ucapanku.

"Duduk!" sekali hentakan tanganku, kini ia duduk dan aku pun kembali duduk. Ia tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan menatap kearah makanan.

"Ng, Akashi-kun. A-aku boleh makan sandwich ini?"

"Tentu saja Tetsuna! Jelas kalau kau duduk disini itu berarti kau boleh makan semuanya yang ada."

"Ma-maaf."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Aku terus mengawasi gerak gerik Tetsuna yang sepertinya tampak menarik bagiku.

Lihat! Ia membuka bibir merah muda mungilnya. Tak terlalu lebar. Sementara sang sandwich menunggu untuk segera dimasukan kedalam mulut Tetsuna. Kurang lebih 2 detik, ia menggigit sandwich itu dengan gigitan kecil dan mengunyah secara perlahan-lahan. Hal itu Tetsuna lakukan berkali-kali. Cara ia mengunyah entah mengapa sangat lucu. Seperti anak anjing.

TRANG! PLAK! Aku menjatuhkan sendok ku dan memukul jidatku sendiri. Plis! Gua gak kuat ngelihatnya. Oh tuhan! Kenapa Tetsuna seimut ini? Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang berhasil menarik hatiku.

"A-akashi-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku hanya menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan kalau tak apa-apa. Ku ambil sendok baru di meja dan melanjutkan acara makanku.

"Maaf Akashi-kun, paman dan bibi kemana?"

"Tetsuna, kini kau sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Barhentilah memanggilku Akashi-kun! Paman dan bibi alias orang tuaku kini adalah orang tuamu aku adalah kakak mu. Dan nanti, margamu juga akan di ubah menajadi 'Akashi Tetsuna' mengerti?" Jelasku dengan lembut sambil menatap Tetsuna.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Seijurou-kun?"

"Terserah. Tapi hilangkan embel-embel kun. Itu terdengar kaku. Kau boleh memanggil dengan nama lain."

"O-oni-san, Sei-nii… Bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

UHUK! UHUK! Aku tersendak sarapanku sendiri dan segera mencari-cari minumanku dan meminumnya.

"A-apa?! Coba kau ulangi?"

"Sei-nii, Sei-nii! Karena aku ingin mencoba mengikuti gaya adik permpuan yang biasanya, bolehkah aku memanggil mu Sei-nii?" Ucap Tetsuna dengan nada imutnya. Dengan wajah yang agak merona, ia terus menatap kearah ku.

JDARR! Serasa sebuah peluru telah menembus jantungku. Aku juga segera menutup hidung yang sepertinya akan segera mengalirkan darah. Ha ha! Kenapa gara-gara ini aku bisa mimisan? Memangnya aku mesum?

"E-eto, Sei-nii tak apa-apa?" Tetsuna tampak kawatir denganku.

"Aku Rapopo." Ucapku. Hei! Bahasa apa yang barusan ku pake?

GILA LU TETSUNA! Kau ini jangan-jangan bukan manusia? Melainkan malaikat yang jatuh dari surga yang memang ditakdirkan untuk melayani dan memuaskan diriku!

Diantara semua wanita-wanita yang kukenal, hanya Tetsunalah yang mampu menerobos hatiku. Baru kali ini aku yang notabennya pemilik mata emperor yang ditakuti dan katanya (emang) kejam dapat dibutakan oleh kepolosan Tetsuna. Walau ia tak seseksi wanita lain, dada ratanya, kepolosannya yang tak berdosa, kulit putih pucatnya yang mulus bagai porselen, bibir mungilnya yang serasa enak untuk dilahap, suara imutnya, serta parasnya yang bak malaikat. Berani taruhan, keperawanan Tetsuna pasti masih suci dan belum pernah ada yang menyentuhnya. Karena yang boleh menyentuhnya pertama kali hanyalah aku seorang. OK, Gua akui kalau gua mesum. Puas?

Tapi, bukan berarti aku mesum kalau ingin sekali memiliki tubuh Tetsuna seutuhnya. Aku hanya berpikiran negative aja kok gak lebih! Hanya sekedar berdelusi ria! Tak seperti Aho Ahomine itu!

"Se-sei-nii! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Kenapa pa—ah! Maksudku a-ayah dan ibu tak ikut sarapan bersama kita?" walau ucapannya masih agak kaku, aku masih memakluminya.

"Mereka sudah kembali bekerja dan hanya pulang seminggu sekali bahkan sebulan sekali. Jadi, mungkin rumah ini akan sepi. Soalnya hanya ada pak Wataru, bibi Sakamoto, pak Takeshi, dan pak Hanamura."

"Kenapa?"

"Jelas karena aku takut kau merasa sepi dirumah ini."

"Apanya? Bukan itu yang kutanyakan."

"So?"

"Mengapa keluarga Akashi membangun rumah sebesar ini? Ratusan kali lebih besar malah dari tempat tinggalku yang dulu."

"Tanyakan saja pada ayahku! Diluar dugaan ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya!"

"A-ah! Maafkan aku Sei-nii kalau sudah lancang dan bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" Melihat Tetsuna yang salah tingkah membuatku tersunyum.

"Tidak-tidak! Justru aku malah senang! Dengan begini kita bisa mendekatkan diri dan menjadi lebih akrab." Mendengar ucapanku, Tetsuna tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh tanya—kenapa keberadaanmu kadang tak bisa diketahui?"

Tetsuna menghentikan kunyahannya.

"Ntahlah! Sejak dulu memang keberadaanku tipis sampai dikira hantu. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa kok. Sebenarnya cara mengetahui keberadaanku ada satu cara." Kata Tetsuna. Seijurou hanya memberikan tatapan 'Apa itu?'

"Perhatikan terus diriku dan kau pasti mengetahui eksentesi ku. A-AH! Bu-bukan berarti aku menyuruh Sei-nii memandangku terus."

"Ha ha ha! Tidak apa-apa! Untuk membiasakan diriku beradaptasi dengan dirimu yang unik itu." Seijurou menunjukan senyum khasnya dan membuat Tetsuna bengong ditempat.

* * *

.

**(NORMAL POV)**

Seijurou yang sudah selesai mencuci tangan, membenarkan dasinya yang longgar dan segera menggenakan sepatu. Dilirik jam tangan perak yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya yang telah menunjukan pukul 07.30 AM.

"Tetsuna, kau sudah siap belum? Ayo berangkat! Kau lama sekali?!" teriaknya.

Suara langkah kaki kecil terdengar menghampirinya dan menarik nafas sejenak.

"Gomen ne, Sei-nii! Aku tadi membantu membersihkan piring kotor sebentar." Jelas Tetsuna dengan terburu-buru langsung menggenakan sepatu yang sudah disediakan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Biarlah bu Sakamoto yang membereskannya."

"Aku tak mau jika kedatanganku malah merepotkan. Jadi, biarlah aku menyesuaikan dengan yang lain." Senyum dari surai baby blue itu terpancar membuat Seijurou menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, itu memang tugas mereka. Lagi pula—" Ia terdiam sesaat lalu memperhatikan wajahTetsuna.

"Sei-nii?" Seijurou tak menggubris panggilan tetsuna. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tetsuna.

"Ukh!" Sang korban merasa geli ketika kakaknya menjilat pinggiran bibirnya dengan perlahan.

"Ada sisa cairan susu rasa vanilla yang berada dipinggiran bibirmu." Ucapnya dan seketika langsung membuat wajah Tetsuna merah.

"Ke-kenapa Sei-nii tidak bilang saja! Kan bisa kuhapus sendiri." Pemilik mata heterochome itu hanya tertawa melihat Tetsuna salah tingkah.

"Jika kau mengelap mengunakan tanganmu, aku takut tangan mungilmu yang suci itu ternodai hanya oleh sisa-sisa cairan susu vanilla." Dapuk! Rupanya Sei nge-gombal!

"I-itu nggak lucu Sei-nii! Itu memalukan!" Protes Tetsuna yang hanya dibalas kikikan dari Seijurou.

"Sudahlah! Cepat masuk mobil kalau kau tak mau terlambat!" Seijurou mendorong perlahan Tetsuna masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Ta-tapi?"

"Masih protes ku cium nih!"

"_I-Iblis!" _Batin Tetsuna yang wajahnya sudah hampir semerah tomat yang mau membusuk kesal atas kelakuan kakak tirinya itu. Dengan malu-malu masuk kedalam mobil.

Dalam benak Seijurou, ia sebenarnya berbohong dan menyeringai setelah puas dengan perbuatannya.

"_Padahal tadi aku hanya berbohong! gua Cuma ingin mengisenginya sedikit. Tadinya sih mau gua cium langsung dan merasakan kehangatan bibirnya. Tapi, gua rasa itu terlalu cepat dan malah nanti gua yang dibenci Tetsuna! Selow Sei! Selow! Butuh waktu gak usah cepet-cepet! Nanti juga Tetsuna bakal jatoh ke pelukan gua."_

Catatan singkat. Akashi Seijurou, 16 tahun, pemilik Emperor Eyes. Iblis merah yang ngakunya gak mesum punya mata heterochome. Sangat MODUS sekali. MODUS DAN PICIK! *Author dilempar gunting*

.

.

ooOoo

.

Kini puluhan pasang mata memandang kearah mereka berdua. Seperti layaknya bukan manusia biasa. Wanita bersurai baby blue itu seperti malaikat tanpa sayap yang diculik oleh pangeran iblis dari surga. Sementara pemilik surai merah itu pangeran iblis kejam nan tampan yg menculik malaikat tak berdosa untuk memonopolinya.

Ok cukup berimajinasinya. Seorang Akashi Seijurou memang berkelakuan seperti iblis. Ya ya! Kalau kalian tak percaya cukup tanyakan anggota-anggota kisedai yang sudah jadi korban kekerasan lahir dan batin. Namun, sekejam-kejamnya singa kalo lihat sang betina pasti langsung tenang. Ok, fix! Ngawur. Intinya, hatinya Sei saja yang sekeras besi gunting bisa diluluhkan oleh seorang Tetsuna.

Beberapa murid SMA Teiko mulai berkasak-kusuk membicarakan mereka berdua. Bukan-bukan! Bukan iblisnya lah! Kalau Sei, seluruh sekolah juga tau kali kapten tim basket SMA Teiko yang suka bawa-bawa gunting! Melainkan malaikat imut yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

"Siapa gadis itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya!"

"Kenapa ia bersama Akashi ya?"

"Apa mereka berpacaran?"

"Dilihat dari Auranya sepertinya anak yang mengekorinya itu tak menonjol! Biasa banget deh!"

Sementara para sisawa siswi lainnya menggosip tentang mereka berdua, Tetsuna merasa kebingungan dan terus merunduk dibelakang Seijurou sambil memegangi ujung jasnya.

"Oi, Tetsuna!"

"A-Apa?"

"Berhentilah menarik bagian bawah jas ku! Kau bisa membuatnya melar."

"Se-sebelum itu, kenapa semua menatap kearahku?"

"Mungkin itu karena kaumanis!" Seijurou sedikit menggoda Tetsuna dan lagi-lagi berhasil membuat wajahnya merona.

"Sei-nii!berhentilah menggodaku! Aku serius!"

"Pfftt! Iya-iya! Aku menyukai ekspreksimu kalau kesal Tetsuna! Ternyata kau rada-rada Tsun ya!" Sementara sei menahan tawa, Tetsuna hanya bisa mengembungkan pipinya. Ya—sambil merunduk sih!

Ide jahil mulai menggerayangi otak Seijurou. Ditariknya tangan Tetsuna kearah sejajar dengan langkahnya lalu merangkulnya sehingga—well, tubuh mereka berdekatan. Tetsuna yang kaget hanya bisa menahan teriakan dan bermaksud untuk memprotes tindakan kakaknya itu.

"Se-sei-nii! Apa ya—"

"Apa kau takut kalau kita disangka pacaran hah?" Bisik Seijurou tepat di telinganya.

Ok! Tetsuna gak kuat! Baru sehari menjadi adik tiri Sei tapi sudah diperlakukan seperti ini! Karena merasa wajahnya sudah memerah mencapai panas 40®C, Tetsuna hanya dapat membenamkan wajahnya dalam rangkulan tangan Seijurou.

"I-itu mustahil Sei-nii! Kita kan sekarang Kakak beradik." Setelah puas dengan tingkahnya yang mampu membuat Tetsuna Blushing terus, Sei hanya tersenyum puas dan melepas rangkulannya. Dibelainya rambut adiknya itu secara perlahan.

"Maaf! Aku bercanda! Habisa kau kaku sekali!" Tetsuna hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang dan mencoba menabahkan hatinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ini kita mau kemana Sei-nii?"

"Ruang guru. Aku harus mengonfirmasikan kehadiran dirimu kesekolah ini. Kau menurut saja! Atau mau ku goda lagi?"

"Nggak." Tetsuna kemudian memutuskan untuk diam sambil mencoba memasang wajah datarnya.

Lorong demi lorong serta tatapan mata yang kepo abis mereka lewati. Dalam benak Seijurou yang melihat para laki-laki yang tampaknya terpukau oleh manisnya wajah tetsuna hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan sinis. _'kenapa? Lu lu pada sirik nggak punya adek seimut Tetsuna? Kasian deh lo! Awas lu berani deket adek gua! Gunting melayang dan menancap di antara kedua paha anda." _Ajaibnya, entah kenapa apa yang dipikirkan Seijurou mampu memasuki otak para siswa yang tergoda oleh pesona Tetsuna dan sang korban yang ditatap Seijurou hanya merinding disko.

Kini, mereka telah sampai diruang guru. Dibukanya pintu kayu itu secara perlahan lahan. Ok, kosong! Tak ada siapa-siapa disini. Namun, terlihat sosok manusia yang berada di meja kerja wali kelas Seijurou.

"Ah, Akashi-kun! Sedang apa kau disini dan AKASHI! SIAPA DIA?! MANIS SEKALI!" Yang pertama kali mereka lihat bukanlah seorang guru, melainkan gadis berambut panjang yang mendominasi warna merah muda. Ya, Momoi Satsuki. Sementara Tetsuna hanya terus bersembunyi dibelakang Seijurou.

"Ternyata kau Satsuki! Kemana Yato-Sensei?"

"Ia sedang di aula. Para guru sedang rapat. Hei! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku! Gadis yang dibelakangmu itu siapa?"

"Ah, dia Kuroko Tetsuna. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi 'Akashi Tetsuna'"

"WHAT DOUBLE WHAT WHAT WHAT?!"

"Itu Triple qaqa." Kritik akashi dengan wajah yang menirukan wajah Yaoming. Gile lu ndro!

"Bodo! DIA ITU TUNANGAN MU?!" Teriak Momoi lagi. Sepertinya gadis yang (ngakunya) punya cup F ini habis keselek toa. Sayangnya, saat Seijurou mau angkat bicara, sudah keduluan Tetsuna. Sayang sekali Sei! Niat menggodadirinya telah gagal.

"E-eto! Bu-bukan! Aku bukan tunangannya! Aku adalah adik angkatnya. Douzo yoroshiku ne onegai shimasu!" Tetsuna membungkuk dengan sopan.

"Yoroshiku ne Tetsuna-chan! Aku Momoi Satsuki. Panggil aku Satsuki ya!" senyum Momoi dan membuat Tetsuna memancarkan senyumannya.

"KYAHHH! KAMU KAWAII BANGET TETSUNA!" Momoi pun berlari dan memeluk Tetsuna. Yang dipeluk merasa kaget atas serangan tiba-tiba dari Momoi. Sementara itu, Seijurou yang nampaknya iri dan juga pengen banget meluk-meluk Tetsuna hanya dapat menghela nafas dan menahan dirinya untuk melemparkan gunting.

"Oi, Satsuki! Kalau bisa, kau yang urus data Tetsuna ya!"

"KYAHH! Tetsuna, kulitmu mulus ya!" Momoi mengelus-elus 'ehem' paha Tetsuna.

"Dan juga tolong tambahkan nama 'Kuroko Tetsuna' Kedalam absensi kelas kita."

"OMG! Harum tubuhmu enak sekali! Wangi vanilla!" Momoi menghirup aroma tubuh Tetsuna.

"Oh ya! Tolong carikan ju—"

"TETSUNA! KAU PETTANKO YA?! DADAMU SEUKURAN GENGGAMAN TANGAN!" Seru Momoi sambil coretmeremasdadacoret Tetsuna.

"Sa-Satsuki! Da-dame!" Tetsuna mulai merasa terganggu.

Clik! Perempatan mulai muncul dikepala Seijurou dengan keluarnya aura-aura hitam disekelilingnya.

_"KAMPRET! Gua iri! Gua iri! Gua iri! Enak banget Momoi! Mentang-mentang cewek trus bisa megang Tetsuna seenaknya gitu? Gua juga pengen kali! Anyirr banget!"_ Ok permisa! Seijurou iri rupanya.

JLEBB! STRIKE!

Gunting bewarna merah itu melesat 1000 km/jam melewati Momoi dan Tetsuna begitu saja dan menancap di tembok. Seketika Momoi membatu dan Tetsuna tampak Syok sekali.

"Oi, Satsuki!"Aura kematian mulai bermunculan dari tubuh Seijurou.

"Berhentilah menyentuh Tetsuna-ku! Karena ia adik tiriku yang berharga! Daripada itu, apa kau mendengar semua omonganku hah?!"

Momoi hanya mengagguk dan bersembunyi dibalik punggung Tetsuna.

"Baguslah! Karena kalau kau tak mendengarnya, aku akan mencuci otakmu dengan bunga 7 rupa, pemutih, detergent, dan do**y agar otakmu tak terkena virus Daiki Dekil Dakian itu! Atau kau mau koleksi doujinshi yaoi mu kubakar habis hah? Dan satu lagi, jangan mentang-mentang dadamu lebih besar kau seenaknya membandingkannya dengan milik adikku paham?!" Ancam Seijurou.

"Ba-baik tuan muda Akashi!" seru Momoi yang ketakutan dan mulai menjauh.

"Se-sei-nii jahat!" Momoi dan Akashi melirik keasal suara tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Tetsuna.

"Tetsuna, kau kenapa?" Perlahan-lahan Sei mendekat kearahnya yang mulai menintikan air mata. Namun, Tetsuna malah mundur selangkah.

"Dadaku memang tak sebesar Sastsuki. Tapi jangan membuatku malu dengan membandingkannya." Tetsuna pun memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menahan air matanya.

"_Nah lo Sei! Tanggung jawab bikin anak orang nangis!" _Batin Momoi. Kenapa? Karena kalau dia ngomong terang-terangan, yang ada gunting melayang.

Seijurou yang nampaknya sedikit merasa bersalah, mencoba mengangkat wajah Tetsuna agar menatap matanya.

"Hei, kau tak perlu cengeng! Keluarga Akashi tak boleh ada yang menangis karena hal kecil!"

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ayolah! Lagi pula kau masih dalam mas pertumbuhan. Daripada itu—"

Seijurou menyeka bulir-bulir air mata yang gagal jatuh dari mata bulat Tetsuna dengan lidahnya.

"Dada kecil itu membuat pemiliknya jauh lebih imut loh! Tapi percayalah, suatu saat nanti pasti tumbuh lebih besar." Seringai Seijurou. Pliss, itu ambigu!

Blush! Perkataan Seijurou membuat wajah Tetsuna kembali memerah lagi dan lagi-lagi Sei merasa puas bisa kembali menggoda adiknya itu.

"Se-sei-nii mesum!" Lirih Tetsuna. Sang tersangka hanya dapat menahan tawa dan membawa Tetsuna kedalam dekapannya.

"Bercanda lagi Adiku sayang!" Modus.

Sementara terjadi sebuah drama gratisan, Satsuki Momoi, penonton paksaan, bukan bayaran, hanya dapat menahan teriakan melihat adegan romantis gratisan anatara 'Kakak licik yang ingin memonopoli adik tirinya' Ok permisa. Itu ngawur. NGAWUR!

"Sepertinya asa yang terkena Sister Complek nih!" Satsuki tersenyum bahagia.

.

ooOoo

.

"Oi~ Akashicchi!" cowok pirang bersuara cempreng itu menyembulkan kepala tepat didepan meja sang emperror eyes. Malas dengan temannya itu, Seijurou hanya cuek sambil terus membaca buku.

"Kudengar tadi pagi kau bersama seorang wanita ya? Ia siapamu?" Tanyanya. Merasa ketenangannya diganggu, Seijurou mencopot kacamata belajar seraya menutup bukunya.

JLEEBBB!

FUCKED!

Gunting itu berhasil menancap tepat dihadapan pengganggunya dan membuat pria pirang itu hampir suport jantung.

"Berhenti berbicara dengan suara cemprengmu itu Ryouta!"

"Hi-Hidoiissu! Akukan hanya bertanya Akashichi!" korban, Kise Ryouta, mewek seketika seperti perempuan yang diputusin cowoknya.

"Wajarkah dari bel masuk tadi kau menanyakan hal itu sudah 14 kali hah?"

"Yang benar 17 Aka—DAMEE! BAIK! AKU DIAM!" Seijurou kembali menyimpan guntingnya yang lain. Sebenernya beberapa orang bertanya-tanya, berapa banyakah gunting yang mampu Sei simpan ditubuhnya hah? Dasar maniak!

"Kise! Kau berisik sekali! Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah heh?" omel pemuda tan itu sambil menjitak kepala kise.

"I-ITAII! AHOMINECCHI! Lagipula suaraku tak sekeras itu kan? Aku juga tak menggunakan toa masjid maupun megaphone-nya Hatsune Miku kok! Oh ya! Katanya bentar lagi Hatsune Miku mau konser di Indonesia loh kalau gak salah di Jakarta." Jelas Kise yang nampaknya melupakan alur cerita ini.

"Siapa?" Tanya Aomine lagi sambil ngorek-ngorek kupingnya itu. Tuh lihat! Ada kuning-kuning lengket yang nempel dikelingkingnya.

"HATSUNE MIKU AHO! HATSUNE MIKU! Masa nggak kenal sih? Dijuga baru kalaborasi sama Lady Nganga loh!"

"YANG NANNNYYYAAAA?!" Teriak Aomine tepat ditelinga Kise sampai membuatnya terjatuh.

SSYUUNGGG, PRANGG! MEONGG!

Home Run!

Dasar iblis perusak!

Aomine dan Kise membatu seketika setelah sebuah gunting melewati wajah mereka dan memecahkan jendela kelas. Sepertinya seekor kucing telah menjadi korban kekerasan Guntingesual(?).

Awkward moment. Emangnya cuma Aomine ama kise dong yang kaget? Sekelas juga kaget keless! Tadinya kelas yang ramai seketika menjadi sunyi gara-gara gunting sang Emperror sudah dilontarkan.

"Woi! Kalo mau ribut, jangan di bangku orang! Perlu gua buatin ring tinju?" kata Seijurou dengan tatapan yang nggak nyenengin.

"Ti-tidak" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bagus! Latihan kalian ditambah 7x lipat."

Mati kutu. Ketika sang kapten basket sudah berbicara, jangan harap kau dapat melawannya.

Sementara pemuda dari spesies kuntilanak dan pemuda yang kebanyajan berjemur itu meratapi nasibnya dengan pundung berjamaah dipojok kelas, Seijurou mengacuhkan mereka dan justru tertarik dengan hal yang dilakukan Midorima, teman dibagian belakang kanannya, yang sangat percaya dengan kata-kata mama laurent. Ah, maksudku Oha-Asa.

"Shintaro, apa yang kau pegang?" Tanya Seijurou.

"Oh, ini? Baru mau kuberikan kepadamu!" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Hah?"

"Benda keberuntungan Sagitarius hari ini adalah rok selutut." Seijurou yang mendengarnya hanga mengerjabkan mata beberapa kali. Tapi, sepertinya ia tau rok itu untuk apa! Bukan bukan! Bukan untuk dipakai dirinya sendiri, trus dandan menor, pergi deh ketaman lawang cyinn /plak

"Midochin terlalu parcaya tahayul! Kau mau menyuruh Akachin memakai itu? Itu lebih pantas dipakai Kisechin." Sang Titan ungun jejadian, Murasakibara Atsushi, dengan santainya memakan meubo. Gak tau meubo? Anggep aja momogi!

"AKU DENGAR ITU MURASAKICCHI!"

"Ryouta, latihanmu kugandakan lagi jadi 14x lipat! Berani teriak lagi ku gundul kau jadi Upin Ipin." Ancam Seijurou dan tentu saja Kise hanya bisamemohon belas kasih dari Tuhan.

ooOoo

Yato-Sensei, pria berusia 30 tahun, namun sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Mempunyai seorang istri bernama Yukine dan dikaruniai 2 orang anak bernama Hiyori dan Kofuku. Pria berambut biru tua itu berjalan menelusuri lorong dengan seorang gadis yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Tenang, itu bukan selingkuhannya kok! Kalau Yato sensei berani menyelingkuhi gadis itu, pulang pasti tinggal nyawa dan istrinya juga tak mau mengurusnya. Ara ara!

"Jadi—disini aku harus memanggil margamu Kuroko-san atau Akashi-san? Tak kusangka kau adalah keluarga Akashi juga. Tapi kalian tak mirib." Oh sensei! Sepertinya kau ketinggalan berita! Apa waktu Momoi menjelaskannya padamu kau tak mendengarnya?

"Kuroko-san" singkat, padat, dan jelas. Itulah Tetsuna. Ia tak mau basa-basi.

"o" Yap! Percakapan itu Cuma sampai disitu. Gak mungkin kan jika Yato-sensei adalah seorang pedopil lalu membawanya ke toilet dan mencabulinya? Ah kalian kebanyakan nonton berita saja!

.

.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!"

"Selamat pagi Sensei!"

"Yah, cuaca hari ini memang cerah ya! Sepertinya akan lebih cerah lagi kalau kalian mau memberikan senyuman kepada murid baru yang akan mewarnai kelas ini!" seru Yato-sensei, tebar pesona.

Semua langsung kisruh membayangkan siapakah murid baru yang akan mewarnai kehidupan kelas mereka yang notabennya sebagian telah dihuni mahluk-mahluk berbakat namun tak wajar.

Seijurou menatap kearah Momoi dan yang ditatap mengedipkan mata sambil memberikan jempolnya.

"Jangan-jangan wanita yang dikabarkan bersamamu itu murid baru itu Akashi?" tanya Midorima.

"Yah lihat saja nanti." Senyum Seijurou yang sok misterius.

"Baiklah nona! Silakan ma—eh?!" sosok yang dilihat Yato-Sensei di pintu tadi sudah tidak ada ditempat.

"Kemana perginya?"

"Se-sensei sensei! Murid barunya itu bukan?" salah satu siswi menunjuk kearah belakang Yato-Sensei dan sentak membuat guru itu mengeceknya.

"LADALAH! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISINI?!" Yato-Sensei terkaget-kaget.

"A-ano, sumimasen! Saya sudah disini sejak anada masuk kelas sejak awal."

Seluruh kelas menjadi heran karena juga tak menyadarinya kecuali Seijurou yang memang sudah tau. Namun, keheranan itu langsunglenyap digantikan decak kagum para siswa siwa yang melihat pesona Tetsuna yang _kawaii _itu. Walau sepertinya agak Tsun.

"Ba-baiklah! Kalau begitu silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Tetsuna hanya mengangguk.

"Hajimemashite, watashi no namae wa Koroko Tetsuna desu. Aku pindahan dari Fukushima dan kini tinggal di kediaman Akashi. Douzo yoroshiku ne onegai Shimasu." Tetsuna dengan sopan membungkuk diikutioleh tatapan dari seluruh kelas yang tak berkedip sedetikpun dengan mulut ternganga.

"_Sumpeh lo demi apa nih malaikat tinggal dirumah iblis sarap itu?"_ batin siswa siswi yang nampaknya syok.

"A-AKASHII! DIA TUNANGANMU?" Kelas yang hening kembali digegerkan dengan teriakan Kise yang menggetarkan bumi. Mendengar seruan Kise, jelas membuat Tetsuna terkejut dan kelas menjadi geger.

"O-OI KISE-KUN! KA-KAU TAK USAH BERTERIAK!" Protes Momoi.

"Apa?! Tunangan?!" Para Siswa yang mendengarnya langsung hilang harapan.

"Kau beruntuntung sekali Akachin punya Tunangan seimut itu!"

"KYYAH! Kalau Tunangannya Kuroko-San sih aku ngalah deh! Dia terlalu imut!" Kali ini para Siswi yang komentar gak jelas.

"JA-JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN PERNAH MELAKUKAN 'ITU' YA?!" Itu itu apa Aomine?

Sementara Seijurou terus memegangi kepalanya karena pusing dengan kelas dan berusaha tak melemparkan gunting, Tetsuna nampak mulai kesal atas suasana gaduh tersebut.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! HENTIKANNNN!" BRAK BRAK BRAKK! Teriak Yato-sensei sambil menggebrak-gebrak meja.

.

Kicep

Bengong

Seijurou pengen ngelempar semua guntingnya dan menggendong tetsuna kabur dari sekolah

Tetsuna hampir mau nangis

.

"Ehem. Baiklah mari kita selesaikan. Nah, Tetsuna! Silakan jelaskan pada teman-temanmu yang kepo abis dan rusuh ini tentang hubunganmu dengan Akashi Seijurou." Tetsuna mengangguk kecil.

"A-ano, a-aku ini adalah adik angkat Seijurou. Bu-bukan tunangannya."

Kelas kembali menjadi bengong. Seijurou menepuk lagi jidatnya yang jenong. Sudah ke-3 kalinya hari ini. Sementara Momoi, hanya bisa nyengir melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"_sumpeh lo ada iblis punya adik malaikat kayak gini? Lu mungut dimana Sei? Nyulik ya?" _batin semuanya tanpa berani menatap Seijurou.

"Na-nah, tuh kan kalian sudah mendengar jawaban Tetsuna. Sekarang kau bo—"

Terasa sebuah kilatan menusuk pikiran Yato-Sensei. Diliriknya kilatan itu yang berasal dari seorang Akashi Seijurou. Ia menatapnya dengan tajam. Mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan, Yato-sensei hanya menghela nafas.

"Kuroichi-kun, bisakah kau pindah ke bangku kosong yang dibelakang? Biarkan Kuroko-san duduk disamping Akashi-kun."

Pemuda yang bermarga Kuroichi itu serentak kaget namun hanya menurut. Ia mengelus-ngelus dada dan bersyukur akhirnya dipindahkan juga dari samping Seijurou sehingga tak terkena imbas lagi kalau sang emperor itu melemparkan gunting.

"Nah, Tetsuna sila—"

BRAAKKK!

Pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasarnya. Lagi-lagi kelas menjadi kaget. Tampak pemuda tinggi sedang mengunyah roti sarapannya yang mesih menggantung dimulutnya."

"GHOMEHAHAI HENHEI! KHAKHU KHELAT! (Gomenasai sensei! Aku telat) "

"O-oi! Telan dulu makanannya! Baiklah kau boleh duduk." Perintah Yato-Sensei pada pemuda yang memiliki rambut merah kehitaman itu.

"Terima kasih sensei!" Setelah menelan makanannya, pemuda itu langsung melangkah masuk namun,

"Ah, Kagami-kun tali sepatu mu le-"

Pemuda itu kehelingan seimbangan dan mulai terjatuh. Dengan efek slow motion, Tetsuna nampak membualatkan matanya karena justru pemuda itu akan jatuh kearahnya. Begitu juga seisi kelas yang nampaknya sedang gigit jari melihat sang pemuda yang akan terjatuh. Seijurou? Spertinya ia yang paling syok diantara semuanya.

"Yah telat!" Batin Yato-Sensei

GUBBRRRAK!

.

.

**ooOoo**

**-To Be Continued-**

**ooOoo**

.

.

* * *

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter satu ini! (QAQ)

Para Reader-tachi, aku minta maaf ya kalau updatenya lama! Dan maaf juga kalau sepertinya chapter 1 ini agak aneh! Karena sewaktu mengerjakannya saya sedang demam tinggi dan kehabisan ide untuk menentukan alurnya. Gomenne! Pasti akan segera ku perbaiki! QAQ

Namun, semua rasa sakit demam tinggi itu membaik ketika aku mengetahui kalau fic ini dapat diterima dengan baik. Terima kasih untuk **witchsong, Eqa Skylight, , Kyo Fuurime Tsuki, Aoi Yukari, Sagi Akabara, aedenfishly, , hikmatulhayati169, RaniRii, Rey Ai, ryuusan, MeetAstri, **dan **para Guest **serta yang telah mengfav dan mengikuti cerita ini. Aku sangat senang sekali. Maaf jika belum bisa membalas satu persatu. Terima kasih atas saran dan kritiknya! (owo) aku akan berusaha menjadi lebih baik lagi! Mungkin nanti akan ku balas melalui PM. Atas dukungan kalian aku akan membuat chapter 2 dengan semangat!

Untuk yang bertanya apakah fic ini dari rated T ke M itu masih kupikirkan. Kalau rencananya ada, mungkin bahasa akan kubuat tak terlalu vulgar dan rencana ada di chapter 3 atau 4. Untuk saat ini mukin fanservice terlebih dahulu kali ya! Atau malah sebaiknya tak ada adegan rated-Mnya? *dilempar sandal sama kagi*

Kalau ada kritik dan saran silakan! (^w^) yang punya usul juga boleh! Pasti kupertimbangkan :3

Sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya, Reader-Tachi! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya! (TTwTT)/

**Spoiler :**

_"Sudah kuduga rok itu akan berguna."_

_"Tetsuna, kau masih marah padaku? Aku minta maaf!"_

_"UAHH! Se-sejak kapan kau masuk?! Maaf aku gak tau"_

_"SE-SEI-NII! Ha-handuk dipinggangmu co-copot."_

_Next. Chapter 2: Some Problem_

_._

* * *

**ooOoo**

**Mind To Ripiu? (OwO)**

**ooOoo**


	3. Chapter 2 : Some Problem

Yosh! Ketemu lagi dengan saya di chapter 2! *lambaikan tangan ke layar laptop*

Baiklah, mungkin lebih baik aku lanjut saja cerita ini dari pada banyak omong diawal! Nanti aja diakhir ya! He he he! *kayang di meja*

Ok! Para Reader-tachi, DOUZO NE!

.

.

ooOooOooOoo

**-MY LITTLE SISTER IS KUROKO TETSUNA-CHAN!-**

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story : Evamaru

Genre : Humour, Romance

Rated : T – M(?)

WARNING! : OOC, Alur maju mundur(?), Tanpa EYEDE, Bahasa campur-campur, Character dari anime lain yang numpang lewat jadi figuran (GEPLAK!) Dll. INGAT! Karakter disini bukan punya saya (udeh tau) Sebenernya sih saya pengen memiliki semua karekter ini tapi takut dipeggal kepalanya oleh Tuan Tadatoshi *Plak*

ooOooOoo

.

.

Chapter 2 : Some Problem

.

**ooOoo**

"_Pevert itu dominan dan mesum itu relatif."_

_-__**Akashi Seijurou**__ [Kuroko No Basuke – My Little sister is Kuroko Tetsuna Chan!]_

**ooOoo**

.

.

"Testuna-chan? kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Su-sudah!"

Cklek! Salah satu pintu bilik toilet terbuka dan menampakan sosok Tetsuna yang tengah merapikan seragamnya. Ia mendekat kearah Momoi yang kebetulan berdiri di dekat washtafel. Diletakkannya sebuah rok yang robekdisamping wastafel dan mencuci tangannya.

"Ma-maafkan telah merepotkanmu Satsuki." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Ie ie Tetsuna-chan! Justru aku senang bisa membantumu! Maaf ya kalau kelasku memang berisik dan—well begitulah lekaki! Bagaimana? Sudah lebih nyaman?"

"Umn, rok ini lebih nyaman dari pada yang sebelumnya. Yang tadi pendek sekali."ucap tetsuna lalu mengelap kedua tangannya menggunakan sapu tangannya. Momoi mengambil rok itu dan memperhatikannya.

"Hmm, sayang kalau dibuang! Lebih baik kuperbaiki dan ku modif sedikit agar tak terlalu pendek!"

"Ngo-ngomong-ngomomong, Sei-nii mana?"

"Dia tunggu di luar toilet. Mana mungkin kan kalau ia ikutan masuk?" Tetsuna memaparkan senyum kecilnya.

"Ta-tapi aku kaget loh kalau Sei-nii tiba-tiba memanggilmu dan meminjamkan almamaternyanya untuk menutupi belakangku. Tak ku sangka ia bawa rok cadangan. Ja-jangan-jangan…." Momoi yang terkejut langsung menyuruh Tetsuna untuk diam.

"Ssstttt! Jangan keras-keras! Nanti Akashi-kun dengar! Kupingnya tajem banget kalau dengerin gosip! Bukan! Bukan juga Akashi memakai rok disekolah trus berdandan ala banci!" bisik Momoi.

"Itu mungkin pemberian dari Midorima-kun sebagai Lucky Itemnya!" lanjut Momoi dan membuat Tetsuna mengerjabkan matanya 3 kali.

"Midorima? Siapa dia?"

"Satu-satunya siswa berambut hijau bermegane dan selalu percaya dengan Oha-asa. Tau kan?" Tetsuna hanya mengangguk.

"OII LADIESS! SUDAH KELAR BELUM? KAU MAU KETINGGALAN PELAJARAN HAH? SATSUKI! KALAU KAU MENCERITAKAN HAL ANEH PADA TETSUNA KU GUNTING RAMBUTMU SEPERTI HAIZAKI!"

Momoi dan Tetsuna terkejut mendengar teriakan Seijurou dari luar toilet. Momoi hanya menghela nafas dan mengajak Tetsuna keluar toilet.

_[FLASH BACK]_

Kini,manusia yang memiliki marga kagami itu sudah terjatuh. Terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Tubuhnya menindih Tetsuna dengan pose ya—you pada know lah kalau lihat adegan anime romance! Susah dijelasin! *dilempar*

Seluruh mata kini memandang ke satu titik dimana presentase tatapan tanpa kedip adalah 99,7% dan sisanya kelilipan jadi mengedipkan mata. Bahkan, hampir seisi kelas menganga dan mampu mengundang para bangsa lalat untuk menyaranginya.

Kise ingin sekali berteriak, tapi takut latihan basketnya ditambah oleh iblis itu lagi. Aomine merobek bukunya sangking kaget. Murasaki masih kongsisten dengan cemilannya.

Seijurou? Gak usah di tanya tuh orang juga bakal ngamuk! Namun, usahanya ditahan oleh Midorima. Kalau gak ditahan, pasti tuh kagami pengen dijadiin perkedel. Gak punya jenggot sih! Tapi tingkah Seijurou seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"_WHAT THE FUCK?! ADA MALAIKAT KETIMPA MACAN LIBERTI!" _batin para siswa lain.

Ok, Awkward Moment please!

"A-adu duh! Sakit!" rintih Kagami yang masih tak sadar kalau ia menimpa seseorang. Tangannya mulai meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari posisi yang tepat guna menyangga tubuhnya.

Nyut! "a-ah!"

"Eh? Apa i—"

BBBUUUAAGGHHH!

Satu pukulan dahsyat telah mendarat diwajah kagami dan membuat pemuda itu terjungkal kebelakang hingga kepalanya menubruk tembok. Kasian kasian kasian….

Barusan adalah jurus Ignite pass. Pukulan rahasia milik Tetsuna yang telah mampu menjatuhkan seekor macan dan lagi-lagi mereka yang melihat tak percaya apa yang Tetsuna lakukan.

Ok, kelas menjadi lebih dari sekedar Awkward moment. Jawdrop, sweatdrop, radang rahang, syok berlebih, semua telah menjadi satu. Yato sensei yang notabennya adalah wali kelas mereka yang harusnya bertanggung jawab, tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun.

"Oi!"

"Me-mesum!" seru Tetsuna dan mencoba untuk duduk dan kemudian memeluk tubuhnya yang sepertinya telah –ehem—tak sengaja tersentuh oleh kagami.

"EH?" Ayolah! Ini kenapa masih pada awkward moment mulu seh?

"Ja-jangan jangan, yang kupegang tadi ..."

Mohon maaf, pemikiran agak sedikit lelet.

TRINGG! Kini sekelas langsung connect.

"KYAHHH! KAGAMI MESUM MEGANG MEGANG!"

"WOI! KAGAMI! ENAK BANGET LU NGEGREPE TETSUNA?!"

Para siswa dan siswi mulai berteriak histeris gak jelas. Ok, terlalu heboh. Yato sensei yang merasa diabaikan oleh muridnya hanya bisa pundung di tempat maen sama kecoak yang lewat *eh?*

Mendengar kesaksian yang lain, Seijurou mulai kesal dan mencoba melepaskan pertahanan dari Midorima. Sayangnya itu berhasil karena midorima juga ikutan kaget dan ia berjalan menuju Tetsuna.

Kagami yang melihat Tetsuna hampir meneteskan air mata hanya bisa kalang kabut dan mencari-cari kata yang pas untuk meminta maaf.

"A-ah, ma-maafkan aku! Sumpah aku tak sengaja melakukannya!" Kagami salah tingkah. Wajahnya ikut memerah ketika sadar kalau yang ia pegang tadi adalah dada rata Tetsuna /plak

Seijurou berjongkok untuk mengecek keadaan adik tirinya itu yang nampak tidak baik-baik saja.

"Tetsuna, kau tidak apa-apa?" yang ditanyai hanya terus menunduk gemetar. Melihat reaksi Tetsuna, tatapan tajam setajam gunting seijurou lontarkan ke arah Kagami dan membuatnya bergidik.

"Hei, kau! Ku urus kau nanti macan mesum!" ujar Seijurou. Oi oi! Kau sendiri bukannya mesum juga? Masih gak ngaku!

"Tsuna, ayo berdiri dan duduk ditempatmu!" bujuk Seijurou sembari mengelus surai baby blue itu.

Tetsuna hanya menggelengkan kepala. "A-aku, ti-tidak bisa sei-nii!" lirih Tetsuna.

"Loh kenapa? Kaki mu sakit?"

"Bu-bukan itu!"

"Lalu?" semua juga ikut menunggu jawaban darinya.

Dengan agak gemetar dan semburat merah yang betah menempel diwajahnya, Tetsuna menarik Seijurou perlahan dan membisikan sesuatu ke telinganya.

"A-anu, ro-rok ku, sepertinya sobek Sei-nii." Seijurou yang mendengarnya agak terkejut dan sedikit bingung. Sementara mahluk mahluk kepo yang nggak dikasih tau hanya memasang tampang "_Wat heppen aya naon teh Tetsuna?"_ dan bingung melihat Seijurou.

Tanpa basa basi, Seijurou melepaskan almamaternya dan menutupi bagian belakang Tetsuna. Lagi-lagi kelas dibuat bingung olehnya. Begitu juga Kagami dan Yato-Sensei.

"SATSUKI!"

"Ha-hai!" Momoi yang terkaget langsung berdiri di tempat.

"Ikut aku! Temani Tetsuna ke toilet nanti kususul. Aku mau ambil sesuatu dulu." Perintah Seijurou.

"Ba-baik!" Momoi langsung berjalan menuju Tetsuna.

"Ka-kau mau apa ikut ke Toilet Akashi?" tanya Yato Sensei dengan hati-hati.

"Ini urusan kakak dan adik. Saya permisi."

Satu kata yang hanya bisa mendeskripsikan keadaan kelas tersebut. Cengo telah melihat kejadian membingungkan tadi.

[_FLASHBACK END]_

**ooOoo**

"MOMOICCHI! SEBELAH SINI!"

"KISE!" tanpa ba bi bu ia langsung membawa Tetsuna ke tempat itu.

"YUHU! KAMI DATANG!" Seru Momoi.

"Kau lama sekali Satsuki! Kau tak apa-apakan adik ku kan?" tembak Seijurou langsung ke pointnya.

"Selow akashi! Adik tercintamu ini selamat sampai tujuan!" tekan Momoi yang masih saja dipelototi.

"Tetsuna, duduk sini!" perintah Seijurou dengan lembut dan menggeser duduknya. Cara nada bicara Saijurou yang seperti itu jelas membuat teman-temannya kembali cengo lagi.

"_sumpeh demi apa Akashi bisa ngomong lembut?"_

Sang surai baby blue hanya menurut dan dengan malu-malu duduk di samping kakak tirinya itu.

"Tetsuna ku mau pesan apa? Sini biar kakak pesankan. Kau pasti kelelahan setelah memutari sekolah tadi." Mendengar kata-kata Seijurou yang terkesan agak lebay sebagai seorang kakak membuat Aomine mengeluarkan minuman dari hidungnya, Kise menggigit lidahnya sendiri, Midorima menjatuhkan sendoknya, dan Murasaki menjatuhkan meubonya tercinta. Momoi nyengir, ia tak menyangka kalau Seijurou menjadi kakak bisa selebai itu.

Menyadari reaksi akut teman-temannya, Seijurou melemparkan lirikan mautnya.

"Bisakah kalian tak bertingkah aneh hah?!" serontak semua langsung diam dan berposisi manis.

"Se-sei-kun berlebihan. Aku mau Vanilla shake saja." Seijurou mengangguk lalu memanggil seorang pelayan untuk meminta segelas vanilla shake.

"Sei-nii, mereka berempat siapa?" tanya Tetsuna.

"oh ya! kita belum berkenalan kan? Namaku Kise Ryouta! Dan yang hitam legam ini Ahomine Dakian!" Aomine langsung menjitak kepala Kise.

"OI! Ucapkan namaku yang benar! Ngg, Maaf. Namaku Aomine Daiki. Semoga kau tak terganggu oleh kuntilanak jejadian ini!"

"HIDOI SSU!" mendengar itu Tetsuna sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Aku Midorima Shintarou. Sa-salam kenal." Ucap Midorima.

"Dia anak buahnya temennya mama laurent loh! Setiap pagi selalu menonton Oha-Asa. Dia yang kuceritakan itu Tetsuna." Celetuk Momoi.

"Be-berisik! Nanodayo!" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang sebenernya nggak melorot. Dasar tsundere!

"Aku Murasakibara Atsushi. Mau meubo? Tak usah malu." Tetsuna dengan perlahan menerima pemberian Meubo dari Murasaki.

"Terima kasih. Sa-salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya! Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasaki-kun." Tetsuna memberikan senyuman termanisnya.

Blush! Hal itu membuat Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima tersipu.

"Oi! Awas kalau kalian memikirkan hal-hal yang aneh! Ku tambah latihan kalian nanti!" ancam Seijurou.

"Midorima, hati-hati loh! Kau kan sudah punya pacar!" goda Momoi.

"A-aku tahu! Nanodayo!"

Seorang pelayan datang sambil membawakan segelas vanilla shake dan meletakan di meja gerombolan pelangi tersebut.

"Silakan Vanilla Shake nya!" ucap Pria pelayan tersebut.

"Te-terima kasih!" Tetsuna mengambil pesanan minumannya.

"Jadi—"

Semua langsung memandang kearah Kise tukang bikin heboh ngomong, suara cemprengnya langsung diketahui.

"Kami harus memanggilmu dengan marga apa? Marga lamamu atau yang baru?"

"Kalau kupanggil marga 'Akashi' nanti Aksahi juga ikut nengok!" kritik Aomine.

"Kalau panggil nama depanmu boleh?"

"Ng, Sei-nii, bagaimana?"

"Itu semua terserah padamu Tetsuna." Senyum Seijurou dan menyibak rambut Tetsuna yang menutupi pandangannya. Modus mulu lu!

"Kalau boleh, aku masih ingin dipanggil dengan marga 'Kuroko' soalnya aku masih ingin memakainya. Kalian juga boleh memanggil nama depanku. Bo-bolehkan Sei-nii?"

"Apapun demi kebahagiaanmu itu semua ku perbolehkan."

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku memanggilmu Kurokocchi ya! Tetsunacchi!" seru Kise.

"Kau tak usah maruk! Kalo mau manggil Tsuna Kurokocchi ya sudah! Tetsunacchi nya gak usah! Salah satu woy!" Kritik Aomine.

"Suka-suka week!" Kise menjulurkan lidahnya dan terjadilah perkelahian kecil antara Kise dan Aomine. Tetsuna hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku aneh dari teman-teman Seijurou.

Acara ngobrol pun dilanjutkan masih tentang topik yang sama yaitu Tetsuna. Sementara Seijurou sibuk mengawasi teman-temannya. Ayolah Sei! Tak perlu se protektif itu kan?

"SHIN-CHAN!" sepertinya kedatangan mahluk aneh akan bertambah.

"Eh? Teriakansiapa itu?" Momoi bertanya-tanya semntara sepertinya Midorima bergidik ngeri.

"Masa kagak tau! Yang pastinya itu pacar Midochin." Celetuk Murasaki.

BRUKK! "SHIN-CHAN!" Gadis bersurai raven dengan rambut twintail itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan memeluk Midorima dari belakang. Yang lain hanya terkaget dengan kedatangannya yang seperti elang. Ya, asal nemu inceranya langsung nyaplok.

"Ukh! BaKazuna! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Midorima. Sang elang betina tak melepaskan tangannya yang masih memeluk Midorima di bagian lehernya.

"Berhentilah memanggilku BaKazuna Shin-Chan! Aku tak bodoh tau!" cibir Kazuna. Tak memedulikan elakan Midorima, Kazuna menangkap sesosok yang sepertinya baru iya kenal.

"Siapa gadis itu? Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya." Tanya Kazuna.

"Ah, itu Tetsuna, Kazuna-san. Ia murid baru sekaligus adik angkat Akashi." Jelas Momoi. Kazuna yang mulanya terkagum dengan pesona Tetsuna langsung meneguk ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar kata 'adik angkat akashi'.

"O-oh. Kalau begitu, Perkenalkan, aku Takao Kazuna dari kelas 2-C. Salam kenal!" Tetsuna menjabat tangan Kazuna ketika ia mengulurkannya.

"A-aku Kuroko Tetsuna. Salam kenal, Kazuna-san!"

"Loh? Kau belum memakai marga Akashi?" tanya Kazuna agak bingung.

"Masih nanti. Aku masih senang menggunakan marga lamaku. Sei-nii sudah mengizinkanku kok." Ucap Tetsuna lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ok aku ngerti! Semoga kau senang berteman dengan ku! Dan kau Shin-Chan…"

"A-apa?"

"Jangan nakal ya! Awas kalau kau mencoba menggoda Tetsuna. Tak kuberi jatah loh!" Kazuna mencium pipi midorima dan menyengir.

Brusstt! Aomine menyemburkan minumannya. "Ja-jatah? Jatah apaan nih?" Sepertinya Aomine kalau sudah mendengar kata-kata ambigu langsung connect!

"He-hei!" Semburat merah muncul di wajah Midorima. Kazuna hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ma-masa kalian sudah melakukan 'i-itu' sih?" semburat merah muncul diwajah Kise.

"Midochin dan Takachin mesum ih!" kali ini Murasaki ikut-ikutan.

"Semoga pihak sekolah tak mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan." Timpal Seijurou.

"AKASHI! JANGAN MENAKUTIKU! OI KAZUNA! BERHENTI BERBICARA YANG ANEH-ANEH!"

"Eh? Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian katakan! Jatah yang ku maksud adalah makanan yang setiap hari harus kuantarkan kerumahnya. Sungguh walau Shin-chan pacarku aku lelah harus melakukan itu dan kadang disuruh membelikan benda-benda aneh yang selalu dikatakan oleh Oha-Asa." Kata Kazuna polos.

"Kau bohong ssu!"

"Aku gak bohong! Shin-chan kan hanya hidup berdua dengan adiknya. Ayah dan ibunya kerja! Sedangkan Shin-chan tak bisa masak. Terpaksa aku yang harus kerepotan!" jelas Kazuna.

"Siapa tau habis mengantarkan makanan kebablasan melakukan 'Itu'" curiga Aomine.

"ITU TAK BENAR, NANODAYO!" Bantah Midorima.

Kembali terjadi sedikit keributan di bangku mereka. Tetsuna hanya dapat tersenyum melihat mereka yang penuh candaan. Seijurou curi curi pandangan menengok ke arah Tetsuna.

"Kau menikmatinya?"

"Iya Sei-nii! Mereka sangat mengasyikan dan baik! Tak kusangka teman-teman Sei-nii adalah orang orang yang ramah! Rabu pertama masuk saja aku sudah disambut seperti ini." senyum Tetsuna.

"Syukurlah kalau kau menyukainya." Sei kembali mengusap kepala Tetsuna.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih atas bantuan Sei-nii tadi pagi!"

"Sudah ku duga rok itu akan berguna."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Oh ya Sei-nii, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" Pamit Tetsuna.

"Perlu Satsuki antar?" Tetsuna menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tak perlu, aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Lagi pula aku sudah hafal kok tempatnya." Seijurou menarik nafas panjang dan mencium kening Tetsuna.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati"

"Un!"

**ooOoo**

Tetsuna keluar dari toilet sambil mengelap tangannya menggunakan sapu tangan biru muda miliknya. Langkahnya mengiringnya untuk kembali menuju kantin dimana teman-temannya tadi menunggunya.

"Ah, aku harus cepat!" batin Tetsuna lalu mempercepat langkahnya.

BRUKKK! Tak sengaja Tetsuna menabrak seseorang yang lebih besar dan menjatuhkan sapu tangannya.

"A-ah! Go-gomenasai!" Ucap Tetsuna lalu membungkuk.

"I-ie! Aku ya—eh?! Kau murid baru itu kan?" Tetsuna menatap wajah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Ah! Ka-kagami kun! Maafkan aku!"

"Ie! Aku juga tadi buru-buru." Kagami berjongkok dan mencoba memungut sapu tangan Tetsuna yang terjatuh.

"A-ah! Biar aku yang—" Ups! Tangan mereka saling bersentuhan. Kagami yang terkaget langsung melihat kearah Tetsuna dan justru membuat mereka beradu pandang. Mata aquamarine dan garnet itu saling bertemu dan tak terputus. Keduanya saling terdiam sampai suatu hal menyadarkan Tetsuna.

"Go-gomenasai!" Tetsuna menrik tangannya diikuti kagami. Ia membersihkan sapu tangan Tetsuna dan memberikannya kepada pemilik mata aquamarine itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja! Ini milikmu." Tetsuna menerima kembali sapu tangannya.

"Terima kasih Kagami-kun!"

"Sama-sama! Panggil Taiga saja. Oh ya! Untuk kejadian tadi pagi, maaf ya! Aku tidak sengaja!" Kagami menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Apa kau masih marah padaku?"

"Tidak kok."

"Baiklah aku duluan ya, err—"

"Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Iya, kuroko. EH?! BUKANYA KAU ADIK ANGKAT AKASHI? Harusnya marga mu kan Akashi." Mendengar pertanyaan yang sama Tetsuna hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku masih senang menggunakan margaku yang lama. Jujur aku lelah menjawab pertanyaan ini. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya." Kata Tetsuna.

"He he he! Tak kusangka kau memiliki sifat diluar wajah datarmu! Ok! Aku duluan ya!" ujar Kagami dan mengelus kepala Tetsuna kemudian meninggalkan Tetsuna.

Punggung Kagami perlahan menghilang dalam lalu lalang siswa siswi yang memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Tetsuna memegang kepalanya.

"Mengapa orang-orang suka memegang kepalaku sih? Apa karena aku pendek? Selain itu….." Tetsuna terdiam sesaat dan mengamati gelang yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

"Ia mirib seperti orang waktu ku kecil dulu. Jangan-jangan dia orangnya." Tetsuna kembali terdiam dan mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalunya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan kemudian menggenggam gelang yang masih melingkar itu.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

"Tetsuna, kau menunggu ku? Maaf ya aku menyuruhmu menunggu di mobil! Aku ada urusan dengan OSIS." Seijurou membuka pintu mobil dan duduk disamping Tetsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa Sei-nii."

Blam

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang Tuan muda?"

"Silakan."

Mobil sedikit bergetar kemudian menyala. Mobil hitam mewah itu segera meninggalkan kawasan SMA TEIKO dan kembali menuju kediaman Akashi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, kedua kakak beradik baru itu hanya saling diam. Tetsuna sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela. Sedangkan Seijurou sibuk membaca bukunya. Sesekali ia melirik kepada Tetsuna.

"Sei-nii…"

"Ya?" Tetsuna memutus keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Ku dengar Sei-nii itu kapten tim basket kan?" Seijurou menarik nafas sejenak dan kembali pada bukunya.

"Ya. Lalu?"

"Tak ada kegiatan klub?"

"Tidak ada. Besok baru latihan. Hari ini semua klub diliburkan oleh sekolah karena rapat." Ujar Seijurou.

"Apakah ke empat Teman Sei-nii tadi juga ikutsn?"

"Ya."

"Momoi? Sepertinya ia terlibat."

"Ya. Dia managernya."

"Ada berapa anggota di klub basket?"

"12 orang."

"Apakah Kagami juga termasuk?"

"Sumpah kau banyak tanya ya Tetsuna!" ketus Seijurou lalu menutup bukunya.

"Go-gomen ne." Tetsuna hanya dapat terdiam . Sei lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas sekaligus penasaran.

"Memang kenapa kalau Kagami juga ikut klub basket?"

"Hanya tanya." Singkat Tetsuna.

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Kalau iya kenapa kalau nggak kenapa?" Sei mulai kesal karena kata-katanya tak dipedulikan. Diraihnya kepala Tetsuna lalu dijatuhkan kepangkuannya. Blugh!

"SE-SEI-NII!" Seijurou tak mempedulikan Tetsuna yang protes. Dibuka kembali novelnya sambil menahan tubuh Tetsuna agar tak bangun dari posisinya.

"Sai-nii, lepaskan!"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar. Ini perintah!" mutlak Sei.

"Aku sekarang adik tirimu. Bukan orang yang kau suruh." Bantah Tetsuna.

"Jawab." Tetsuna menggerutu kemudian menutupi kedua wajahnya.

"Oi! Tetsuna! Kau dengar nggak?"

"Iya."

"Apanya? Katakan dengan benar!" Sei mulai menarik paksa perlahan tangan Tetsuna yang menutupi wajahnya. Muncul semburat merah pada pipi Tetsuna. Mata aquamarine nya berusaha melihat kearah lain.

"Aku—sepertinya—Entahlah." Lirih Tetsuna. Namun, semburat merah itu tetap tak bisa berbohong.

"Katakan." Sei mulai membelai surai baby blue milik Tetsuna.

"Dia—mirib seseorang waktu aku berusia 5 tahun dulu! Rambutnya sama bewarna merah, matanya crimsonnya juga tetap sama. Namun, auranya saja berbeda. Mungkin karena masa pertumbuhan." Tetsuna menutup kedua matanya dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya. Seijurou berpikir sejenak.

"Aku juga mempunyai rambut merah. Dan mataku juga merah."

"Berbeda. Orang yang pernah kutemui waktu itu tak memiliki mata heterochome." Sei agak memicingkan matanya. Hatinya sedikit terguncang.

"Dengan alasan itu kau menyukainya? Dia tukang makan loh! Bahkan suka bertengkar dengan Aomine."

"Aku tak bilang suka kan? Aku hanya bilang kalau ia mirip saja. Bahkan aku tak tau dia dimana. Wajahnya saja mungkin berubah."

"Memangnya orang yang kau maksud itu sifatnya dulu seperti apa dan kapan kau bertemu?"

"Sebelumnya aku boleh duduk dulu? Serius ini melelahkan Sei-nii walau nyaman!" pinta Tetsuna sekaligus mengakui betapa nyamannya berbaring dipangkuan Seijurou. Sei membiarkan Tetsuna kembali terduduk dengan posisi semula.

"Nah, lanjutkan."

"Baiklah! Aku bertemu dengannya saat kedua orang tua dan dirinya berkunjung kedesa kami karena alasan suatu hal. Mereka menginap di penginapan milik keluargaku dulu sebelum kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Kedua orang tuanya termasuk keluarga kaya. Ia sungguh anak yang merepotkan, manja, dan juga keras kepala. Aku dipercaya untuk selalu menemaninya. Sebelum kami berpisah, aku sempat memberinya sebuah gelang untuk tanda ikatan dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi." Cerita Tetsuna. Ia tersenyum lalu memandang kembali gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Melihat ketulusan wajah Tetsuna yang ingin mencari orang tersebut, membuat hati Sei sedikit nyeri. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak tentang orang tersebut.

"_Haruskah aku bersaing dengan orang yang Tetsuna cari untuk mendapatkan hatinya?"_ Sei kembali melirik kearah Tetsuna yang masih memandangi gelang nya itu.

"_Andai ia bukan adik Tiriku….."_

_._

**ooOoo**

.

**(Akashi Seijurou Pov)**

"_Seijurou….."_

_Hei, kau mau kemana? Siapa dia?_

"_Maafkan aku Seijurou… aku harus bersamanya…ini sudah keputusanku…"_

_Ah! Ini tak lucu! Kau harus tetap bersamaku! Tak peduli kau adik tiriku atau apa yang jelas, aku mencintaimu Tetsuna!_

"_Tidak bisa Seijurou….. kita ini hanya saudara walau bukan kandung. Tak mungkin kita menikah…."_

_TETSUNA! PERINTAH KU ITU ABSOLUTE!_

"_Selamat tinggal, Seijurou—Ah! Maksudku Sei-nii….."_

_TIDAK TETSUNA! TIDAK! TETSUNA! TETSUNA!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"TETSUNA!" tanpa sadar aku membuka mataku. Keringat dingin bercucuran dari keningku. Entah mengapa nafasku terenggah-enggah. Mataku masih setengah terpejam. Saat melihat sekelilingku, aku baru sadar kalau sedang mengerjakan PR Fisika.

Akh! Sial! Kenapa aku ketiduran dan bermimpi hal menyebalkan sih! Bermimpi tentang Tetsuna yang pergi meninggalkanku bersama lelaki sialan yang Tetsuna cari! Aku masih berpikir, siapa lelaki itu? Sungguh membuatku galau!

"Kenapa jadi panas begini sih? Dan….." Aku mencium bau tubuhku sendiri.

"Sial! Bau keringat! Jam berapa sekarang?" aku melirik jam dinding yang merah yang menggantung indah di dekat rak buku.

Jam menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Mungkin lebih baik aku mandi dulu karena tubuhku lenget dengan peluh. Sekalianlah menyegarkan tubuh selesai belajar!

Dengan sedikit bersiul aku meraih handuk dan menuju kamar mandi. Melewati depan kaca, sedikit bergaya dan wala! Kecakepan ku ini memang tak berkurang sedikit ! aku lelah memuji diriku sendiri. Dan memang pada dasarnya akulah yang kepedean. Tapi, aku bukan terong-terongan juga.

Saat hendak menyalakan keran bathup, entah mengapa sudah ku putar berulang kali airnya tak mau keluar juga. Ah, apes! Tak biasanya seperti ini! Mungkin rusak kali ya? Terpaksa aku harus mandi di kamar mandi luar. Biar ku suruh pak Wataru memanggil tukang air untuk memperbaikinya!

Dengan langkah sedikit terburu-buru, aku berjalan mendekati lemari untuk mengambil pakaian ganti dan membawa peralatan mandi. Setelah itu, langsung saja aku menuju kamar mandi yang diluar! Tapi masih lantai 2 sih! Kalau mau tau, masing-masing lantai di rumahku ada kamar mandinya. Di dalam, maupun luar kamar! Hanya kamar tamu yang tak ada kamar mandinya. See? Udah gua duga kalian gak menanyakannya.

"Ah, pak Wataru."

"Ya tuan muda, ada apa?"

"Tolong perbaiki keran kamar mandi di kamar ku. Kerannya rusak dan airnya tak mau keluar."

"Baik tuan muda." Pak Wataru langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya. Dia adalah salah satu pekerja favorit ku karena kerjanya cepat.

Aku pun langsung teringat pada tujuan utamaku. Berjalan dengan santai menuju kamar mandi, berendam sebentar dan kembali tidur dengan tampan. Namun, Langkahku terhenti, dari kejauhan kulihat bu Sakamoto keluar dari kamar mandi. Sedang apa dia? Apakah habis mandi di sana? Memangnya kamar mandi di bawah kenapa? Ah sudahlah! Mungkin ada maksud lain.

Kembali melanjutkan langkah dan segera masuk ke surga ketenangan itu. Aku membuka pakaianku satu-satu dan menggenakan handuk di pinggangku. Saat membuka pintu kaca bagian bathup, hei! Kenapa sudah terisi? Airnya juga masih baru! Lihat saja! Wangi sabun masih tercium segar.

"Ah bu Sakamoto tau aja kalau aku mau mandi pake disiapin segala!" batin ku. Namun, ada satu yang aneh. Wangi sabun ini bukan wangi mint kesukaan ku. Tapi wewangian lain namun tetap enak. Sudah lah! Yang penting mandi!

Aku menyampirkan handuk di gantungan dan siap-siap untuk masuk kedalam bathup tersebut. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Sambil merasakan kehangatan dan mulai berendam. Ah… nyaman sekali! Dengan perlahan, akupun menyelonjorkan kakiku.

"Eh, apa ini? Kok ganjel?"

BRUASH!

Spechless….

Tiba-tiba ada kepala yang menyembul dari dalam bathup. Perlahan-lahan menampakan wujudnya. Ini bukan film horror kan seperti daruma atau lainnya? Untungnya bukan. Wajahnya memerah karena mungkin terlalu lama berendam. Surai itu, surai yang ku kenal. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya menghadap ke arahku. Ok! Gua Cuma bisa nelen ludah.

"Sei…..nii….."

Oh tuhan! Cobaan apa yang kau berikan?

Ya, Itu Tetsuna. Tetsuna adik tiri baruku. Ya Tetsuna yang kalian kenal. KINI MUNCUL TIBA-TIBA DARI DALAM BATHUP! Dia bukan hantu kan?

Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat. Mata Tetsuna terlihat sayu dan belum sadar.

"Sei….nii…."

Oh, ayolah aku ingin beranjak dari sini namun tak bisa.

"Sei-nii…"

Ok, dia mulai tersadar dan aku segera mengambil handuk tepat digantungan samping dan buru-buru memakainya walau masih berendam.

"Sei-nii? SEI-NII?!"Terlambat, dia tersadar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut dan siap-siap teriak.

"KYYA-BFTT!" Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membekap mulutnya.

"Sttt! Jangan teriak! Nanti satu rumah heboh!" bisik ku. Wajah Tetsuna sudah terlanjur memerah. Sadar akan kurang nafas, kulepas bekapanku.

"Jangan teriak! Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan kau disini?!" tanyaku setengah kesal.

"Ha-harusnya aku yang tanya Sei-nii! Mengapa Sei-nii masuk?!"

"Jelas aku mau man—JA-JANGAN BERDIRI BODOH! Tubuhmu masih belum tertutup!" Aku menahan Tetsuna agar tak berdiri.

"Ma-maaf! Ha-habis aku malu…." Jujur, wajah Tetsuna sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hah, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau lagi berendam sih? Kan kalau seperti ini repot juga!" aku mencoba melihat kearah lain.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Keberadaanku memang tipis sekali."

"Sudahlah! Kau tak perlu minta maaf! Tunggu disini biar aku keluar dulu! Bagian vitalku sudah ku tutupi dengan handuk! Atau tutp saja matamu!" Perintahku. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menutup kedua matanya.

Ah sial! Kenapa ada kejadian ambigu seperti ini sih? Dasar! Siapa yang harus kusalahkan coba kalau gini. Tetsuna? Gak mungkin! Dia sudah di dalam Bathup duluan! Aku? Ya udah jelas sih soalnya gak tanya-tanya dulu!

Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin berendam bersama dan saling menggosok punggung. Tetapi, apa daya aku yang masih punya kehormatan tak mungkin mandi bersama seorang wanita apalagi adik tiri yang baru kukenal. Kalau masih wajar sih gak apa-apa! Sosok Tetsuna ini yang menggoyahkan iman dan membuatku ingin menyentuhnya! Itu berbahaya broh! Bisa-bisa kalau ibu tau, ia akan mengulitiku kalau sampai aku berbuat tak senonoh terhadap perempuan. Apa aku belok saja ya?

Segera ku keluar dari bathup dan menghadap ke sisi lain.

"Tetsuna! Kau boleh keluar sekarang! Aku akan menutup mata dan segera pakai handukmu." Ujarku kemudian.

"Ja-janji? Jangan mengintip!"

"Iya."

PYASH! Ku dengar suara air yang memecah. Aku yakin, ia sedang berdiri di dalam bathup dan siap-siap untuk keluar. Cepatlah Tetsuna! Bisa-bisa kalau kau tak cepat, bakal ada yang meneggang disini!

GDUBRAK

"TE-TETSUNA? Suara apa itu?"

"Se-sei-nii! A-aku terpeleset."

"Apa?!" Sialan! Aku tak tahan dan sekaligus khawatir! Segera aku berbalik badan dan—Ah, sial…

"JA-JANGAN MELIHAT!"

"Tu-tutupi saja badan mu biar ku cek dulu kakimu!" kataku. Wajahku agak memanas namun masih tetap untuk mencoba melihat kearah lain.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Aku tak akan kurang ajar kepadamu! Percayalah!"

"Bu-bukankah semua lelaki itu sama saja?"

"Percayalah Tetsuna….. Aku kakakmu sekarang. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu. Jika aku kurang ngajar padamu, kau boleh memukulku." Ucapku dengan pasti.

Tetsuna sedikit berpikir. Aku tahu ia takut karena aku laki-laki. Namun, mungkin otak mesum ku akan ku hentikan dulu dan berperan sebagai kakak yang dipercayai Tetsuna.

Ah bodoh sekali! Kenapa aku tak mengambilkan Tetsuna handuk dan menyuruh memakainya? Tanpa pikir dua kali, segera ku ambil handuk cadangan di luar pintu Bathup dan melemparnya kearah Tetsuna. Aku tak tau, sampai atau tidak.

"Pakailah itu dan biarkan aku melihat luka mu."

Semenit berlalu dengan keadaan diam. Aku masih menunggu apakah ia sudah selesai.

"Ba-baiklah, kau boleh mendekat."

Aku menarik nafas sejanak dan berjalan mendekati Tetsuna yang sudah terbalut handuk. Tetsuna sendiri agak gemetar. Segera ku cek pergelangan kakinya.

"A-aduh!"

"Sepertinya kau keseleo. Kau bisa jalan?" ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan.

"Izinkan aku menggendongmu keluar agar kau bisa ganti baju dan mengobati luka kakimu."

"Eh?"

"Kau tak percaya?"

"I-iya, aku percaya pada Sei-nii."

"Anak manis." Aku tersenyum.

Dengan mudah aku mengangkat tubuh Tetsuna dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Ia terus menunduk dan berpegangan erat pada pundak ku. Sungguh perempuan penurut. Ku langkahkan kaki menuju tempat diluar kamar mandi yaitu tempat ganti pakaian.

Sayangnya, dewi fortuna sungguh kejam…..

Entah mengapa aku tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu yang licin. Apakah itu sabun? Oh jangan sekarang! Keseimbanganku mulai goyah dan—

GUBRAKK!

"KYAHH!"

Kami berdua terjatuh. Aku berhasil melindungi kepala Tetsuna agar tak terbentur menggunakan tanganku. Hari ini ku nobatkan sebagai hari kepleset nasional.

"Te-tetsuna, kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan aku!" sesalku karena takut Tetsuna marah.

"SE-SEI-NII!"

"Ada apa?"

"Ha-handukmu mu le-lepas!"

"Heh?" ok! Kicep.

"Da-dan ada sesuatu yang aneh seperti jelly menempel di pa-pahaku

OH SHIT!

"Ja-jangan nangis! Dan tutup matamu!" aku mulai kalang kabut ketika melihat Tetsuna dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah dan mulai meneteskan air mata.

Kampret! Nih kenapa kaki juga susah digerakin sih! Seseorang, segeralah datang tolong! Siapapun itu!

Cklek….

"Nona Tetsuna, ini saya bawakan ba—"

Brukkk

Bu Sakamoto menjatuhkan barang bawaannya. aku melihatnya syok sekaligus terkejut. Ayolah bantu woy!

Ah, gua juga baru sadar kalau bagian bawahku, tak tertutupi karena handuk monyet itu terlepas dari pinggangku.

"JANGAN SALAH SANGKA! CEPAT BANTU!"

"Tu-tuan muda….."

.

.

.

**ooOoo**

**-To Be Continued-**

**ooOoo**

AKHIRNYA KELAR JUGA!

Maaf gak updet! Padahal udah 2 minggu (QAQ)

Saya lagi banyak kerjaan dan project yang lain soalnya. Maaf!

Maaf juga ya belum sempat balas Review! Baru sebagian dulu yang kubales *sujud*

Silakan lempar saya pakai apapun kalau kalian kesel *dibakar*

Tapi, terima kasih atas dukungan dan masukan kalian ya!

Terima kasih sudah menunggu chapter ini! Saya benar-benar minta maaf.

Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan mencoba updet kilat (insyaallah)

Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih (_ _)

.

.

_**Next Chapter 3 : (Just warning! Rated T-M)**_

**ooOoo**

**Mind To Ripiu? (OwO)**

**ooOoo**


End file.
